kamenriderwfandomcom-20200215-history
Katsumi Daido
Kamen Rider Eternal is a Kamen Rider and the primary antagonist in Kamen Rider Double Forever: A to Z/The Gaia Memories of Fate. Katsumi Daido is played by SOPHIA vocalist, Mitsuru Matsuoka. Katsumi Daido Katsumi Daido is the leader of the organization NEVER that uses the T2 Gaia Memories. He leads the NEVER Dopants created from the T2 Gaia Memories to attack Futo City. In ''The Beginning of N/Blood and Dream'', it is revealed that Katsumi was born with a congenital heart defect. As a result, his mother, Miki Daido used her NECRO-OVER project research, based on Philip, to save her son's life. However, it turned Daido into a monster as he and the other revived test subjects escaped and became hired mercanaries. Unlike his comrades Daido is more refined and enhanced than the other Necro-Overs. In the film, Daido first appeared attacking the helicopter Tabata is riding in, taking the T2 Eternal Memory and transforming into Kamen Rider Eternal. He takes the entire case containing the T2 Gaia Memories but Tabata and proceeds to go to his accomplices. But Tabata activates a switch causing the case and helicopter to explode, scattering the Memories. However Daido survives and he and his comrades search for the remaining Memories. Katsumi then appears at the meeting place the Riders of Futo came to meet Maria S. Cranberry where he fights against Kamen Rider Double as both FangJoker and CycloneJoker Xtreme and easily overpowers both forms, while shuting down access to both halves of Double's Gaia Memories and saying that he and Philip are a lot alike, which only makes Philip angry. After Double is defeated NEVER claims the 19 T2 Gaia Memories the Riders found. When 25 out of the 26 T2 Gaia Memories are recovered and Phillip is captured by NEVER, he reveals his plan to take over and rebuild Futo City in his own image with the people turned into Necro-Overs. When reclaiming the T2 Joker Memory from Philip's partner, Shotaro Hidari, Daido initiates the Ex Bicker that will send out a wave that will turn everyone into Necro-Overs knowing that they will die as they are not as enhanced like Daido is. Philip with help from Shotaro reactivates their Gaia Memories and Maria arrives injecting a serum into Daido that causes him to dissolve away. Daido in retaliation shoots Maria in the stomach and takes the serum to stabilize himself. Double manages to catch up to Daido as he transforms into Eternal but escapes again. Double then catches up and fights Eternal about to deliver the final blow as CycloneJoker Xtreme. But Eternal goes into his Strengthening Armanent mode using the Zone Memory to summon the other T2 Gaia Memories. He then uses the Never Ending Hell Maximum Drive to kill Double but he comes back as CycloneJoker Gold Xtreme. Eternal uses his energy to send one single blast of energy at Double but Double counters with Double Xtreme going through the attack and Eternal. With his last breath Eternal curses Double saying that Philip is still a monster. To which Shotaro retorts saying that Philip is Kamen Rider Double. Eternal is then destroyed in a massive fireball. Kamen Rider Eternal Through the Lost Driver and the T2 Eternal Memory, Katsumi transforms into Kamen Rider Eternal. Eternal's Maximum Drive is the Eternal Requiem (エターナルレクイエム, Etānaru Rekuiemu), a power wave that cancels out all other Gaia Memories. Like most Riders in Kamen Rider Double, Eternal has an English letter motif, in this case the letter E. Eternal is also adorned with a black Eternal Robe (エターナルローブ, Etānaru Rōbu) cape after transformation. His catchphrase is "Now, enjoy Hell" (さあ、地獄を楽しみな, Sā, jigoku wo tanoshimina). His motif is based on owl. Strengthening Armament By filling all 26 of his Memory Slots through the T2 Zone Memory, Eternal enters his Strengthening Armament (強化武装, Kyōka Busō) mode. In this mode his cape is discarded and can execute the Never Ending Hell (ネバーエンディングヘル, Nebā Endingu Heru) Rider Slash Maximum Drive. Equipment Lost Driver The Lost Driver is a second generation Memory Driver belt originally used by Kamen Rider Skull. To transform Daido puts the T2 Eternal Memory into the Memory Slot and undergoes the transformation. Maximum Slots In addition to the Maximum Slots on the Lost Driver and the Eternal Edge, Kamen Rider Eternal has a series of Maximum Slots on belts around his chest, right arm, and left leg, for a total of 26 for every T2 Gaia Memory. Gaia Memory Eternal's main T2 Gaia Memory is the Eternal Memory which is used for the transformation and Maximum Drive, though he can use all of the other T2 Gaia Memories due to all of the Maximum Slots he owns to empower himself into his Strengthening Armanent mode. Eternal Edge The Eternal Edge is a combat knife that is summoned through the powers of the Eternal Memory. When the Eternal Memory is placed in the weapon's Memory Slot it initiates the '''Eternal Requiem '''Maximum Drive which neutralizes Gaia Memories. Category:Kamen Riders Category:Double Riders Category:Kamen Rider Double